epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Hannibal Lecter vs Norman Bates - Alternate Rap Battles of Fiction Season 1
Here is the pioneer battle of Alternate Rap Battles of Horror, the Oedipal slasher Norman Bates of Psycho against the cannibalistic shrink Hannibal Lecter of Silence of the Lambs, to see who is truly the more iconic non-supernatural slasher with the name to remember. But are they the only ones named "Hannibal" and/or "Bates"? Legion as Vincent Price (Announcer) Matteo Adonis as Norman Bates Miss4yo as Norma Bates (voice) Legion as Hannibal Lecter Legion as ??? Story: On one dreaded eve a Dr Fell come to Oregon state And sook refuge from the night in the Motel Bates "Ed" was easily seen through, and true Lecter found Will Hannibal be cut apart or Bates be devoured? Al-ter-nate RAP BATTLES... Of Horror! Hannibal Lecter VERSUS! Norman Bates ' ' The Battle: Hannibal Lecter: I shall start to decode this DID's mental abode The truth is showed, this airhead "Ed" is woed You may kill MC's but I'm far from this lusty fool's quarry You seem to have a grasp of English like comes from Macquarie's What kind of deuce needs stairs to finish off a poisoning? Put Dolarhyde on your trail that's the Lithuanian thing You're going out of business - you extend stays free of charge I'll take your cheeks if you give it, I am still at large Like the mind of Mr Krendle, feed you to any takers Pazzi saw me too, you shall be your own undertaker But you claim to've beat Hannibal the Cannibal, you're mistaken Norman Bates: Dr Lecter, the renowned psychiatrist One genius that is sure to be missed Or not, as it seems he hates his art On the other hand - he loves some heart One taste of your sister, you were ready to go! I began MY killing streak all on my own I'd expected more psychobabble but this dunce raps like he's uneducated Ask that decrepit dick Duke, your death may as well have been slated Your streak is higher, but you just give off Gassmann If you'd like a mixed diet you could always try Adam You should have stayed in Germany, the Blitzkrieg was a pushover next To the mentally awry Freudian god-killer who leaves detectives vexed You may want to note that I'm still the son if you think "success" Hannibal Lecter: Vexed? In the remake they had you to a "T" Your second novel makes for one crappy story Of Hitchcockian horror you belong to the Birds When we get to film four it may as well be After Earth Go back to my roots - pull out a tanto and be done with you I held back from incest, you are a motherfucker through and through You'll burn like your house, in the end this mastermind escaped This shall be poetic justice - leave you crucified and agape While my darling Clarice will harvest you, sealing your fate Norma Bates: This time is my sweet vengeance, for Mother knows best Violate you bladingly like that skank who stole my dress I'm a well-off business owner, you rely on the rich dead One comment from a chef and your whole M.O. was bred Head into your Palace, the prod was not torture enough, you've lost Remove your other middle finger - nevermind, take that whole hand off Why rename fake Bill in the film? That neither of us can tell But you have been a naught boy and my words are the tolling bell To summarise my various points, it seems that this Doctor Fell Announcer: And as the two bickered a cloaked figure strode in A ring called "Flesh" and Hannibal Bates said "Fin" Hannibal Bates (Black Lantern): Now that you two whiny prats have finished let me close up this confrontation An Everyman in every way, with the likes of Eminem in my rapping liquidation Don't need to be fertile to see that that's just bad cross-dressing And though I may heal them back I keep my organs, that I'm professing This will work out as well for you two as for me being Oliver Queen With a fleshen steel hand take down the two ignoramuses I have seen Bates is supposed to be horror? Private Ryan kills more in a minute Film Freak wouldn't touch Lecter even when his Bane's deep in it Overcome you like Nanites, you won't end near the Hall of Justice As I take you down in this life, in the next you'll surely be busted This slasher films; Blackest Night as I lay two of the biggest six feet under You best not make a deal with the devil, Nekron's relying on Faustian blunder With that final word of warning a Skyman devourer brings deathly thunder Outro: Thanks to Skeep for the epic title cards, and Leandro for the iTunes cover. Who won? Norman Bates/Norma Bates Hannibal Lecter Hannibal Bates Hints: Category:Blog posts